Obsessed Love
by Yuuri Tsuzuki
Summary: Mozenrath and Aladdin have been enemies for a long time, but what if Mozenrath has secret feelings for Aladdin? Before Aladdin gets married to Jasmine, what if Mozenrath had kidnapped him to show how much he loves him? But will Aladdin love him back? I don't own Aladdin tv series it belongs to Disney! Mature content is here and boy x boy relationship! Don't like don't read!
1. Feelings for the Enemy

Chapter 1

Mozenrath's Point of view

' That insufferable streetrat' Mozenrath had thought to himself at his castle. ' Why can't he just give up so I can take over?!' After his latest defeat at Dagger Rock, he had enough of Aladdin foiling his plans. As he was trying to come up with another plan, Xerkses ( don't know how to spell it) had finally returned from his mission, which was to spy on his 'beloved' streetrat. " So what has my beloved been doing lately?" He asked Xerkses, as he slithered up to him and wrapped himself around his shoulders. "I have some news that you maybe interested in" Xerkses said with his usual squeaky voice. "That streetrat and that wench of a princess are getting married." A few minutes had passed by when he finally spoke. His every word was filled with rage,"He has the nerve to marry that wench and try to ignore me, I don't think so..."  
Please comment, if you like it let me know so I can update new chapters. Also I intended to skip towards the wedding, just so you know.


	2. Unexpected Visit

Aladdin's POV  
' _Today's the day... the day I'm going to marry Jasmine_.' He thought happily as he returned to the palace. He had went back to his old home to retrieve his father's dagger, which he left for him as a kid. He wanted to have it with him, so he could have a bit of his past with him in his new life. As he was getting dressed in his wedding outfit,he wondered how far he had gotten from a streetrat to a soon to be prince. Looking at his refection, he was wearing a pastel shirt with golden embroidery with matching pants, topped with a white hat with a gold feather. Putting on the matching jacket, he was about to leave when a voice he didn't want to hear at the moment came from the dark side of the room. "How lovely you look, my beloved streetrat." Mozenrath said exiting out of the darkness into the light. " What are you doing here!?" , Aladdin shouted as his foe was coming towards him with slow and steady steps. " I can't see my friend on his wedding day?", Mozenrath said in a hurt voice. "You're not my friend!" Aladdin argued back to the evil sorcerer. "Now why are you here, today of all days?", Aladdin said, he had been asking himself for a few minutes. " I'm just here to see you, and to give you a present.." Mozenrath replied as he pulled out, what looked to be a bluish powder. Mozenrath quickly blew the powder into Aladdin's face. Aladdin had no time to react to this, as he was coughing at the substance that was blown in his face. Then as quickly as it happened, his vision became blurry, and then slipped into darkness. Before he let the darkness consume him, he heard Mozenrath say " Soon Aladdin, all of you will be mine..." , then he faded into the welcoming blackness...


	3. Dangerous Tensions

Aladdin's POV  
My eyelids, after a while started to get lighter. In a few minutes, my eyes had finally opened up to a dark room with the occasional blue flammed torches giving the room an eerie feeling. I tried to get up, but my hands and legs were tied down to... bedposts. Looking down, I saw that I was laying down on black satin sheets. But the most disturbing factor about my position, was that I was naked. " So, my beautiful sleeping beauty has finally awoken, and here I thought I gave you to much powder." Mozenrath said through the darkness. Then I remembered, the wedding, Mozenrath, the powder, everything started coming back into place. " Mozenrath! What have you done to me!?" I yelled at him, even though I didn't feel braver at the moment. " Aladdin, what a smart, beautiful, and strong being you are. But at the same time so gullible and naïve." he said with a very lustful tone in his voice. " That doesn't explain anything! Why am I even here? What have you done to me?" I had yelled having heard enough. " If you insist darling" he said taking slow, steady steps towards me." I've done nothing to you..yet. And also you're here because I need you by my side for eternity.." he had finished saying, standing by the right side of the bed. The thought of being with Mozenrath forever made a small hole in my stomach, and a twinge of fear swept through my body. Regaining my courage, I suddenly shouted "In your dreams, Mozenrath! I have a life waiting for me in Agrabah, so let me go!" The reaction I got was something I didn't expect. If death had the same look as what Mozenrath was giving me, I would be dead in an instant. " You think that you can deny me from what I want, then you have another thing coming!" with enough malice to hurt hundreds. Then a lustful grin had made its way on his face, " Now that you're here, I can have some fun with you."  
 **Please comment!**


	4. Pleasure at its finest

**Warning! Mature content! Don't like, don't read!  
** Aladdin never felt so violated in his entire life. Even his time as a streetrat couldn't prepare him for what was going to happen. Mozenrath had began to kiss and suck on his neck until it was covered in bruises. But, his hands were traveling down his chest to places where they shouldn't be. " Stop.. Ah" Aladdin moaned as Mozenrath grabbed his member and begun stroking it. Mozenrath's grin became bigger, knowing his soon to be partner was liking it as well. Mozenrath grabbed a bottle of lotion from the nightstand and poured a generous amount on his hand, without looking away from the lust filled face of his partner. Aladdin didn't know what was coming over himself. He never felt this way with Jasmine before, and was turning into goop at the hands of his enemy. But before he could rant on, something entered inside him. He screamed as Mozenrath's fingers were thrusting in my at an even pace. Mozenrath chuckled " I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as I do..." . " Shut up and let me go you creep!" Aladdin yelled but was cut off when Mozenrath hit his sweet spot. " So that's where it is.." Mozenrath said excitedly. Unable to defend himself, Aladdin watched in horror as Mozenrath had already took himself out and thrusted into Aladdin's tight channels. Aladdin had never felt this type of pain before and hoped that this would be the last. When they were done, Mozenrath looked at his beloved, coved in cum and tears streaming. He leaned up to Aladdin's face and kissed the tears away. After a while, he fell asleep with his beloved in his arms. ' He's finally mine.' Mozenrath thought with a genuine smile. Aladdin, on the other hand, was lying awake hoping, hoping for some sort of miracle.  
 **Thanks for reading! It took a while, but I figured it out. Comment and like.**


	5. Breakfast and Fueling Rage

Not for the first time in a long time , Aladdin had an unpleasant slumber. He got slowly out of bed, looking into the darkness of the room. He didn't know what time it was, but he knew he needed to get up. As he did, the memories of last night had came flooding back to him. This was the only time in his life that he felt something he never felt before... fear. He didn't know how he could have done something so intimate with someone who wasn't his future wife. Deep down, he felt as if he betrayed the only one in his life who hadn't looked down on him like the street rat he was before. ' I have to get out of here' Aladdin thought to himself as he removed the sheets from his form. Through the darkness, he noticed multiple dark purple spots on himself. ' Oh great. Now I have a reminder of my sin'. When he first stood up, he nearly collapsed if it weren't for the nightstand right next to the bed. His lower back was sore and felt like pins and needles. When he looked at the nightstand, there were a set of clothes on it. With them, a note written in emerald green ink. Looking down at the note, he read it with as much distain as for the writer. { Dearest Aladdin, when you read this it should be around morning. Out of my generosity, I left you some clothes on the nightstand for you. I will be sure to see you sooner than later. Until then, Mozenrath}. Crumbling the note, he looked at the clothes left out for him. It was a red vest with a black bottoms, similar to his street clothes. It wasn't as good as his regular clothes but it would have to do. As he was finished, he slowly crept to the door and slowly opened it. Luckily for him, there were none of Mozenrath's henchmen guarding the door. As he opened the door a little more, he got up his courage and sprinted down the hallway on his left. He never felt the need to rush things, but it didn't seem to matter now. To be more truthful, this seemed more like a maze than a castle. But the sooner he found an exit, the better. He wanted to leave and regain the normal life he wanted. But fate seemed to have different ideals. As he looked over his shoulder, he bumped into the last person he wanted to see. It was Mozenrath with the biggest smirk on his face. " I see you are awake and read my note, why don't I take you to the dining hall? You look very famished , my dear prince". Before he could protest, his stomach made a loud growling noise, making Aladdin think when was the last time he ate a full meal. " Well then, I guess I should take you". Without further questions , he grabbed his hand and was dragging him in the direction of which he came from. He tried to pull free, but knew it was futile to do so. But then an idea came to him, as soon as Mozenrath turns his back, he would make a break for it and praying to whoever was listening to wish him best of luck.


End file.
